Inuyasha Comes to Dinner
by RobinIV
Summary: This is very mushy, but it's Inu & Kagome, it's allowed.


DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, etc. are the ingenious creations of Rumiko Takahashi & I don't own them. 

                  Inuyasha Comes to Dinner

                                          By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Feudal Era, Japan**

      Kagome added the two newest jewel fragments to the rest of her collection. It was night and everyone was asleep and exhausted from killing a demon earlier that day. She was running low on supplies, which meant she needed to go home. However, she had to try to sneak away from Inuyasha. She thought nighttime would be the best time to do that. She picked up her pack and tip-toed around Shippou, Myoga, and Miroku in the direction of the well. 

      "Going somewhere?" A voice up in a tree asked.

      "Damn!" Kagome muttered and glanced up as Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground. 

      "You're not leaving." He stated firmly.

      "I'm just going to get some more supplies. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon! I swear!" Kagome tried to explain her case knowing it would be useless.

      "You're not leaving Kagome and that is final!" Inuyasha hollered.

      "Shhh! You don't want to wake everyone else! I won't be gone long. You won't even miss me." She tried again to pacify him.

      "Who said I'd miss you in the first place?" Inuyasha yelled.

      "Y-You stupid, obnoxious, arrogant MALE you! SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha fell flat on his face and Kagome raced toward the well, chanting, "Sit" all the way. 

      It was very dark when Kagome finally climbed out of the well. She passed her grandfather on her way up to her room. 

      "Good evening Kagome." He greeted her.

      She lifted a hand in response and continued to drag herself along. The moment she opened her door, any energy she had left dissipated. She dropped her bag in the doorway and plopped down on her bed, not bothering to change her clothes. 

      "That stupid, dog-breathed jerk." Kagome commented as a tear dropped from her eye and she fell asleep. She hadn't noticed her mother and grandfather in the doorway.

      The next morning at breakfast, Kagome told her family of her latest adventure. 

      "Kagome, when is Brother Inuyasha gonna come visit again?" Sota asked. 

      "Hopefully, not for a long time!" Kagome snorted. She was still angry with Inuyasha. Sota looked crestfallen.

      "I'm sorry Sota. I'll ask him to come by sometime when I go back, okay?" Kagome suggested, hoping to cheer her brother up. 

      "Really?" Sota asked excitedly.

      "Yep!" Kagome answered and smiled at her brother.

      "How about tonight?" Kagome's mother suggested.

      "Tonight!" Kagome fell out of her chair.

      "Yes. Finish your breakfast, go back through the well, and tell Inuyasha he is invited to dinner. I'm making homemade ramen." Kagome's mother explained.

      "He does like ramen." Kagome commented.

      "There is one condition." Kagome's grandfather put in.

      "What's that, Gramps?" Kagome asked.

      So here she was, back in the Feudal Era. Kagome thought she had never been so nervous. 

      "So you finally came back?" Inuyasha growled from his place in the tree.

      "Yes I did! Though sometimes I wonder why!" Kagome said defiantly.

      "Where did Shippou, Myoga and Miroku go?" She asked.

      "They went to help Kaede in the village." Inuyasha answered flatly.

      "Oh. Hey Inuyasha, come down here for a minute! I want to talk to you!" Kagome yelled to him. Inuyasha snorted.

      "Sit." Kagome said and Inuyasha came crashing to the ground.

      "Must you always do that?" He screamed at her.

      "I must because you are a stubborn, stupid, pig-headed male!" Kagome yelled back.

      "What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled.

      "I...well...I...um..." Kagome started.

      "Well spit it out!" He bellowed.

      "My mother wanted to know if you'd come to dinner tonight!" Kagome said quickly.

      "Dinner? Why would I want to?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

      "We're having ramen!" Kagome said excitedly.

      "Ramen? Okay, now what's the catch?" He asked and narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

      "Well, you have to wear a suit that my grandfather gives you. It's a formal affair." Kagome explained.

      "Forget it." He refused.

      "Not even for ramen, homemade ramen!" Kagome emphasized.

      "Alright," Inuyasha's stomach grumbled, so he agreed. Kagome smiled.

      Then the two of them made their way through the well. 

      Upon reaching the modern times, Kagome's mother practically yanked Kagome out of the well and up the stairs to her room. The dumbfounded Inuyasha was led into the house by a very excited Sota. Kagome's grandfather waited at the door for them. An hour later, Inuyasha emerged from the room wearing a formal black tuxedo with the jacket opened in the front and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. He looked up the stairs just as Kagome was walking down them. She wore a long, crimson-colored dress with her hair tied back in a bun. 

      When they saw each other, they were both awestruck. It took about ten minutes to guide them to the table and sit them both down, considering they were too busy looking at each other to do it themselves. They sat side by side and said nothing. Finally, the ramen was served and Inuyasha ate happily. Dinner consisted of a little chatting amongst Kagome's mother, grandfather, and Sota. Kagome just picked at her ramen in her nervous state. 

      After dinner, Sota pulled Inuyasha away to show him his room. 

      "These are all my toys! You like?" Sota asked happily.

      Inuyasha picked up a doll of a boy with a red shirt and a long, black ponytail. He smiled. 

      "You wanna play?" Sota asked.

      "Sure!" He agreed.

      The two played for over an hour with Sota's Ranma1/2 dolls. Then it was time for Sota to go to bed, so Kagome pulled Inuyasha away. Sota started to whine but Inuyasha promised to come by and play again. 

      Kagome and Inuyasha started to watch some Anime. They sat next to each other but did not say a word. Inuyasha was fascinated with the television. He even laughed during serious parts because he liked watching the little people inside the screen. As the night dwindled on, they both fell asleep. 

      The next morning, Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled up at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. This caused him to wake up. He looked at Kagome and smiled. 

      "Kagome, I have a question" Inuyasha began.

      "What is it?" She asked.

      "Is there any ramen left over for breakfast?" Inu-Yasha asked.

      Kagome smiled and laughed. 

                              THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kinda mushy, but those two are a cute couple so it's okay. ^_^


End file.
